Worth It
by MoonlitSky321
Summary: Tucker grinned."You have to bid! You might just find what you want."


**_Note: _**_Hiya, guys! :) Here's another one-shot. I have been working on it for a while and I want to thank my friend for helping me write it. I hope you like it! :D_

_Enjoy! :)_

**_Disclaimer: _**_I do not own Danny Phantom! :(_

-.-

_**Worth It**_

-.-

"I can't believe Mr. Lancer allowed you to do this."

"It was not easy," Tucker smirked, adjusting his red hat. "But it was kind of fun trying to persuade him. After all, it's for charity."

Yes. Charity. Casper High was having its first auction. Tucker suggested the auction so that the students could raise money for charity to local charities, people in need, and shelters. Usually, they would just sell snacks, drinks, refreshments, and the like but Tucker's genius plan seemed to attract more attention than usual. He was sure they would make a lot of money tonight.

I looked around the auditorium, watching as the students filled the place completely. Their excited voices bounced off the walls and back. Mostly, guys were all around, looking through their wallets and patting their pockets. Dash and Kwan, in particular, seemed to come in prepared to the nines.

I rolled my eyes.

"Danny!" Tucker's voice pulled me out of my thoughts.

"What?"

"I said you should bid tonight." My male best friend grinned. "You know, help me out here and all."

I shook my head. "Tuck, I promised I'll be here for support. I'm not bidding." I looked around, trying to divert the subject and suddenly frowned. "Hey, have you seen Sam?"

"No." Tucker dismissed, still grinning. "You have to bid! You might just find what you want."

I looked at him confused, but he had already skirted away from me, mounted the stage, and stood before the podium. Getting the microphone to be levelled with his mouth, he cleared his throat.

The sound echoed around the room, halting the numerous conversations going on. They all looked over to him. Tucker grinned.

"If you would all please take a seat so that we can begin."

I took a seat at the very end of the room, making sure I had a full view of everything that was happening and a direct eyeshot to the stage. Tucker was messing around with some papers before him while Mr. Lancer and Principal Ishiyama both stood at either side, each holding a clear, empty bowl. I suppose the money will be delivered in the two bowls. When everyone sat down and the whole auditorium quietened, Tucker grinned.

"Welcome to the very first auction Casper High has ever held to raise charity to the people in need and local charities."

I listened dimly throughout his explanation about the bidding and the penalty of not paying before he got to the surprise element. "Tonight we have fourteen hotties. Get your number started—the higher bidder will win a date with the auctioned hottie. Shall we get started?"

There was a collective roar all around the room. And so, it began.

The first three girls were random, and I didn't know them. They were pretty enough, I suppose. Tucker began the bidding at $50. I watched, half-amused and half-repulsed, as guys shouted number after number. Somehow, this seemed wrong. They were bidding for those girls as if they were a piece of meat.

It was one of the reasons that I did not want to bid. Sure, it was for a good cause—come on, charity is always good—but really; I did not like the idea of bidding for a date with a girl to perform charity. It just seemed to 'soil' the good cause in the end.

But who was I to say anything?

As the third girl took the stage, my eyes wandered around the room, searching for my favourite Goth girl. Unfortunately, Sam was nowhere to be found. I wondered where she could be. I knew she loved charity but if she was here, she would have bitten Tucker's head off for suggesting such a thing.

I chuckled at the mental image.

"250!"

"250!" Tucker repeated, looking around. "Going once! Going twice! Sold! For $250 to number 57, Jake Carter!"

The girl at the stage smiled shyly at the blonde guy, nodded, and rushed over backstage. Jake Carter walked up to Mr. Lancer, placed the money in the bowl, before he turned back and sat down in his place.

"Our next hottie is Casper High's hottest! Please give it up to Paulina Sanchez."

As Paulina walked towards the stage, most of the guys swooned: some actually melted and lay in a puddle at the foot of their chairs. I leaned forward, resting my arms at the chair before me, tilting my head to the side. Thankfully, I have gotten over Paulina since I was fourteen. And now, at seventeen, I could actually see that she was all beauty outside, and not inside.

But this should be interesting to watch.

"The bid starts at $50!" Tucker announced.

"50!"

"100!" someone yelled in the crowd.

"125!"

"150!"

"200!"

"300!"

My eyebrow shot up as Dash stood from his seat, giving the highest bid for tonight till now. Paulina seemed to like that guys were fighting over her, though.

"300! Going once! Going—" Tucker was cut short.

"350!" a dark-haired guy shouted.

Dash turned around to glare at him. And I swear, if looks could kill, the guy would have stopped breathing right then and there.

"400!" Dash growled.

The dark-haired guy glared, but back away, knowing he did not stand a chance. Tucker looked around.

"400! Going once! Going twice! Sold! For $400 to number 81, Dash Baxter." Tucker wrote something down at the papers before him.

Paulina seemed pleased that Dash had won. She sent him a kiss and a wink before walking backstage as Dash stood up to pay his money. I almost laughed out loud at the stupid grin that adorned his face. It didn't take a genius to guess that the star football player of Casper High was completely infatuated with Paulina.

My honest opinion: they are for each other.

The auction went on slowly and half the girls I did not know. The girls that I did know, though, were rather amusing to watch. Kwan won a date with Star for $350. Star seemed to be glowing happily when he went to give the money.

A blonde-haired guy who I did not know won a date with Valerie Gray for $380. I don't know if Valerie was pleased with the result but I can't say that she was upset too. Maybe she hoped to get a bid higher than Paulina—which until now, was the highest bid anyone has offered—$400!

And through all this time, there was no sign of Sam anywhere. It was weird. I was sure I saw her in the morning and when I asked her, she reassured me that she was going to be here when the auction started. Thirteen girls had come up and gone and still, she was not here.

To be honest, I was getting anxious. Why was she late? Did something happen? Was she sick? Did a ghost attack her? But then, I realized that if there _was_ a ghost nearby, I would have sensed it. So it was something else? What if she was in trouble? What if something bad has happened to her?

Before my mind could wander deeper, Tucker's high, almost beaming voice took me out of my panicking thoughts.

"Our last hottie is a classical beauty. Mysterious, dark, and appealing. Please give it up for Samantha Manson!"

My jaw, along with every single guy's jaw in the room, dropped open as Sam stepped into the stage, walked a couple of steps and stood up to her full height, looking out at the crowd.

I don't think my eyes had ever seen anyone as beautiful as Sam looked right then and there. Her hair was down from its usual small ponytail and halted just above her shoulder—it looked so, _so_ shiny! She wore a dark purple, one-shoulder off shirt that stopped just a couple of inches above her belly-button, showing her smooth, flat stomach. Her skirt was black, tight, and halted to just above her knee with a couple of belts hung loosely at her waist—one had metal studs on it while the other was plain purple. Her combat boots were still on, though. Around her neck was a black choker. Several black and purple bracelets curled around her thin wrists. Her face was natural with just a hint of eyeliner which made her violet eyes pop out and the purple lipstick she wore softened her lips.

My heart thudded in my chest. _So that's why..._

The silence that stretched along the room was almost too thick—I swear I could have sliced it with a knife.

Even Tucker seemed memorized by her sight. Before long, he cleared his throat loudly, making everyone in the room jump at the sudden noise that echoed loudly due to the microphone for the first time in several minutes of thick silence.

"Well, um," he swallowed. "The bid starts at $50!"

"50!" a lot yelled.

"100!" someone else yelled.

"150!" a guy screamed, waving his arms wildly over his head.

"200!"

"370!"

"450!" one of the guys at the football team yelled, standing up.

I saw Sam's eyes plug out of their sockets. She got a bidding even higher than Paulina's. She must be so shocked! You see, Sam has always been beautiful, yet she does not believe it when I tell her that. She thinks that I am just playing around. She says that she's too plain to be beautiful.

What she doesn't understand is: what she thinks makes her plain, makes her beautiful in my eyes. And she'll always be.

"$1000."

Silence. Dead, electric silence.

My head snapped towards the voice so quickly that I actually heard my neck cracking with the force. Once I saw the bidder, my eyes flashed green momentarily. Elliot. God, I hated that guy—even more than Dash.

He always had an excuse to be around Sam—talking, flirting, and just straight forwardly asking her out. Sam had always complained that he just wouldn't take a hint. When Tuck and I offered to talk to him and get him to lay off, Sam refused, saying that he'll eventually lay off if she kept rejecting him.

Well, now, she didn't have a chance—let alone the will power—to refuse him. And since I know Sam just loved charity and donating money to people in need, she'll go out with him, just so he could give the money.

I looked over to her. She was biting her lip, looking everywhere, trying to find someone else—an escape. Her beautiful violet eyes filled with panic and desperation, trying to catch anything to get her out of this situation.

In her frantic search, her eyes met mine. Ocean and amethyst locked and held. Time seemed to slow down. I dimly heard Tucker in the background.

"1000. Going once." He hesitated for a minute, his own eyes searching desperately for an escape. "Going tw—"

"$1300." I stated calmly, standing up slowly from my seat.

Sam's eyes widened in surprise. Apparently, she was not expecting me to do what I just did. Everyone turned to look at me too—some had knowing smiles, some seemed shocked that I was even there, and some were anxious.

I noticed Tucker grinning from ear to ear. However, before he could speak up, Elliot's voice cut in sharply.

"1500."

I turned around to glare at him, again aware of my eyes going green. But now, I did not care. He was not going to take Sam out on a date while I am still around.

"1800."

"2000." He smirked.

There was a collective gasp around the auditorium. Mr. Lancer and Principal Ishiyama were watching with everybody else, interested on where this will lead. Sam was trying to catch my eyes but I kept them trained at the bastard smirking across from me.

God, I wanted to wipe that smirk off his face

"2500." I said, trying to keep my calm.

His face fell for a minute, before he announced, hesitantly, "2800."

I smirked internally. I might not be super rich, but I had a good amount of bills in my back pocket and I was going to use them to a good cause—charity _and_ saving Sam from a date with the jerk.

"$3000."

Sam's jaw dropped.

The whole student body gasped, shocked.

Mr. Lancer's eyes got huge while Principal Ishiyama looked as if she was about to faint.

Tucker, however, grinned hugely. As he saw how speechless Elliot was, he quickly stated. "3000. Going once! Going twice! Sold! For $3000 to number 99, Daniel Fenton."

Nodding to Elliot in mock politeness, I sent him a smug grin and calmly walked over towards the stage. Tucker was still grinning so hugely, while Sam seemed to be rooted in her place, still gawking at me as if it was the first time she ever saw me.

I winked at her.

She looked away—was that a _blush_?—and quickly rushed towards backstage, disappearing from my view.

I reached for my wallet, took out the promised amount of money, and tucked them neatly into Mr. Lancer's bowl. He looked at me in awe and I could see that he was struggling to say something.

I nodded to him and the principal before I walked back to my seat.

"_Crime and Punishment_!" Lancer finally exclaimed, almost throwing his hands in the air and sending the bowl flying. Principal Ishiyama quickly took hold of his wrists just in time.

I bit my lip to hide my laughter. Tucker was trying hard to keep his face straight too as he closed off the auction. He repeated the names of the girls, the guy's name that won a date with her, and their numbers. And finally, he asked the guys to meet their dates backstage.

I stood up with the rest of the guys and walked backstage, stuffing my hands into my pockets casually. I was not in the least bit surprised when I spotted Paulina and Dash kissing each other passionately, nor was I surprised when I saw Kwan almost tripping at his own feet walking towards Star.

I looked around for my mysterious, dark, classical beauty and spotted her just a few feet away from all the other couples, looking down at her shoes as if she was not aware of what was happening around her.

Biting the inside of my lower lip, I strode towards her and tentatively reached out a hand to touch her shoulder.

She jumped and whipped around to face me, violently.

"Whoa! Easy, Sam. It's just me."

"Danny." She breathed, shaking her head. Before I had the chance to open my mouth and say something, her violet eyes stared at me with such force that I was forced to close my mouth.

"Uh, Sam...?"

"What the hell were you thinking? _$3000_! Do you realize how..._enormous_ this amount is for something as _stupid_ as an auction?"

I blinked, then simply smiled. _It was worth it, Sam._ "Sam, calm down. First, the enormous amount is going to charity—so it's for a good cause, at least. Second, if this auction is just so _stupid_, what were you doing standing up there on stage as the fourteenth contestant? I was really surprised to see you up there."

Sam grumbled under her breath, and I caught a few cursing words that should not be used while kids were around. I waited patiently for her explanation.

"Tucker made me do it." she finally admitted, looking at the side, rubbing her arm. "I fought him off at first, of course. But then, he just went about how it was for charity and the people in need. You know me, Danny. I'm a sucker for charity and the people in need."

I smiled.

"So, I found myself accepting. He brought me the clothes and everything. If my mother was ever to find out—" she cut off, shuddered. "—ugh! I'm glad Tuck was the one to choose my clothes."

I was super glad too. I had to thank him.

"And the next thing I knew, I was on stage and everyone was bidding so high." She sounded almost bewildered. "And then that idiot just had to give the highest bid." Sam looked up at me, sending me a grateful smile. "Thanks for saving me, by the way."

I ordered my mouth to move. I swallowed to moisten my dry throat. "Sure. No problem. As I said, it's for a good cause." _And I get to have a date with you. Just you and me. All alone._ "So, when do you want our date to be?"

I was going to leave it up to her. Since I practically sprinted into action without any thinking, I guess it would only be fair for her to choose the day, time frame, and what should we do.

Sam blinked, a pink tint covering her pale cheeks. "You're really going to do this?"

"Can't have it waste, now, can I?" I smirked, leaning against the wall, my hands still jammed into my pocket. "Might as well take the opportunity. Hang out and have fun."

Sam's lips curled into smile. "Friday. Nasty Burger."

"I'll pick you up at six." I grinned back.

-.-

Friday night. Six o'clock. I straightened my shirt and took a deep breath, walking up the grand steps that lead to Sam's main door. I would have flown into her room and carried her away as Phantom but I couldn't for two reasons.

One: Everyone knew that Danny Fenton won a date with Sam Manson. And so, if anyone, by chance, caught her with Danny Phantom at the time of her date with Danny Fenton suspicions will rise. We do not want that!

Two: Sam told her parents that I was taking her out.

Don't get me wrong! I don't have anything against them knowing I was taking their daughter out. It was the other way around. Her parents didn't exactly like me and I was afraid that they would forbid her to go out with me. It was bad enough when they knew she was hanging out with me in friendly goings. I can only imagine what will happen when she added the word _date_ with my name.

_Oh the joy!_

When I rung the bell, her father answered. He was civil enough, I admit, but I had the feeling that he wanted to say a lot of things, but luckily for me, Ida was there. Sam's grandmother liked me. She insisted I sit down inside while Sam finished the final touches.

I tried to get comfortable, but I could feel Sam's father's eyes boring into my skull. I tugged at the collar of my jacket. Finally, I heard Sam's door open and I stood up, looking over to the stairs. My breathing hitched.

She looked beautiful. Her hip-hugging jeans was black—of course—and the belts she wore with the skirt in the auction wrapped around the waist. Her sleeveless green shirt hugged her upper body nicely, showing off _just_ enough curves. The black jacket she wore over it reached to her midriff and the sleeves reached to her elbow. Her hair was down again and the black choker wrapped around her neck fittingly.

She smiled at me happily.

My heart fluttered.

After her father warned her—me, really, but oh well—that she should be home by curfew, we were off, her arm linked around mine. I took a deep breath to steady my heartbeat and found myself smelling her exquisite scent.

Cinnamon and apples—my new favourite scent.

"You look beautiful, Sam." I finally voiced out, smiling down at her.

"You shouldn't say that, Danny, but thanks. You look really handsome yourself." She swept her eyes over my attire.

I was in blue jeans and a plain white shirt with a black leather jacket over it. It was simple, yet comfortable. I knew Sam didn't like to exaggerate things. I sighed.

"I mean it, Sam. You _are_ beautiful."

She blushed, looked down, smiled, and did not comment.

God, she was _so_ cute. I really wanted to wrap my arm around her shoulder and pull her closer to me, to feel her warmth, and drink in her intoxicating scent.

When we arrived to Nasty Burger, we ordered the usual for us. I ordered a cheese burger, fries and a coke. Sam ordered her veggie burger and orange juice. The meal was nice and we had a good laugh or two as we talked about the auction and the couples that ended up together.

"I don't know what happened at your side, but Paulina was absolutely squealing when she came back backstage."

I laughed. "She looked rather pleased that Dash was fighting for her."

"Star was happy too." Sam commented, biting into her burger. "Although when I think about her and Kwan together, it's seems kind of weird."

I raised an eyebrow. "Hmm. Why is that?"

Sam shrugged, taking a sip. "Well, Star is too...bossy, you know. And Kwan is kind of kind-hearted. She'll boss him around until he forgets why he did like her in the first place." she shuddered, remembering watching Tucker with her once.

I laughed again, shaking my head. "Whatever floats your boat, Sammy."

She glared at me. "Don't call me that, Dan-Dan."

I scowled. "Hey."

"Only fair." She smirked.

"Fine. Fine. Truce."

The rest of dinner was pleasant. When we finally finished, Sam insisted on paying. I, on the other hand, argued. We sat there for about five minutes, just arguing who would get to pay.

"But you already spent $3000!" Sam protested.

"Exactly! To win this date with you. And I'm the guy. I'll pay. End of discussion." And before she could retort, I was out of my seat and before the counter in milliseconds.

We stepped out into the cool night, inhaling the mist that was lightly hanging mid-air. Glancing at Sam from the corner of my eye, I noticed that she was shivering a bit, unconsciously rubbing the exposed skin of her arm.

Smiling, I wrapped an arm around her shoulders, bringing her closer to me. My hand traveled down her arm, and I started rubbing the skin slowly, trying to warm her up.

She smiled gratefully up at me. "Thank you."

"No problem." I looked around, biting my lip. I didn't want this to end. I know the date was supposed to be a simple dinner, but what if both parties wanted to extend it? Should I ask Sam? What if she didn't want to? What if she wanted to go home? Her curfew was still two hours away, but what if this date will make her uncomfortable around me? And what if—

"Danny."

I snapped out of my long rant at the sound of her voice, looking down at her cuddling at my side for some warmth.

"Yes?"

She smiled, a bit shyly. "Would you like to take a walk through the park? Somehow, I just...don't want the night to end."

I blinked slightly before smiling hugely, nodding. "Sure. Come on. I heard the stars are bright tonight. We'll be able to see them from our spot at the hill."

Sam smiled.

_Our spot_. It made me smile thinking that Sam and I had a spot to call our own. I have known Sam for such a long time that the awkwardness that usually comes with the words does not bother us. Tucker teases us all the time that we are lovebirds that have a spot to call their own.

We ignore him strategically.

But somewhere deep inside, I just wish it could be official. _Hopefully..._

Sam sprinted out from under my arm when we were near, claiming laughingly that she'll race me. Grinning, I followed her in a jog. I could easily outrun her, but I wanted to allow her to win. When she reached the top of the hill, she stood, gasping for air and laughing.

I stopped just a few feet away, watching her as she tilted her head back and looked at the stars. Their brilliance reflected back to her own sparkling amethyst eyes and I stood, transfixed, trying to make my breathing even.

_Inhale. Exhale. Inhale. Exhale._

God, it was so easy, and yet, so very hard. They were three simple words, but I knew they would mean more than their actual simplicity. How could something be so simple, yet so complex at the same time?

Taking a deep breath and holding it, I slowly walked over to where Sam stood and halted just behind her. Still holding my breath, I wrapped my left arm around her waist, gently pulling her to rest her back against my chest. My right arm snaked around her shoulders. Sam's hands shot up and curled around my arm.

I smiled as I leaned my forehead towards her soft hair, exhaling the breath that I was still holding, tightening my arms around her. I felt her shiver.

"Are you cold?" I whispered, softly.

"No." She breathed back. She turned her head slightly to look at me—her eyes were shining brilliantly. "Thank you, Danny."

I blinked. "For what?"

"For this day. For making me feel special. For being the best friend ever. I don't know—thank you for everything."

I stared into her eyes for a long moment, simply absorbing her words. A gentle smile broke out on my lips as I replied. "You're welcome, Sam. It was worth it."

She smiled mischievously. "I guess you deserve a thank you gift." And she leaned up and gently kissed my cheek.

I stood there for a whole, long minute, blinking down at her still wrapped in my arms and fighting the butterflies that suddenly seemed to invade my stomach. Finally, I smirked.

"You missed."

I leaned in slowly, watching her surprised expression turn into something I only dreamed of seeing on her face—desire. Her eyes slowly closed, my name passed her lips just as our lips whispered against each other, and then, I kissed her.

Sam kissed me back.

I couldn't exactly describe what was happening inside me. It seemed that my insides turned to ice, then fire, and then it melted away into a puddle of water at my very feet. It felt like butterflies were pecking against the walls of my stomach, and my heart was pounding so loudly that I was surprised Sam didn't hear it.

My head was spinning and time seemed to stand still.

And abruptly, as she leaned into me, holding my arm tighter, caressing it softly, I felt like laughing and crying at the same time. Laughing—because I finally got the courage to do it, and she didn't hit me.

Crying—because Sam—beautiful, amazing, unique, strong individual, animal lover, nature supporter, ultra-recyclo vegetarian, and my best friend—Sam Manson was actually kissing me back. She was kissing me like she had wanted it for years—wanted it just as long as I did. She was kissing me like I was her lifeline, just like she was mine.

_She is mine._

_Oh, yes! It was so worth it!_

When my body demanded oxygen, I had to pull away gently. I opened my eyes to find hers still closed, her breathing laboured, her cheeks flushed, and a dreamy smile curling her lips.

I couldn't help but smile myself as I gazed at her, adoringly.

Her eyes fluttered open and connected with mine. She gave me a smile that made my heart pound more than ever.

"I could get used to this."

I laughed. "Me too."

She turned around, tightening her hands on my arm again, and looked up at the sky. She leaned back against me, getting comfortable. I sighed and closed my eyes, nuzzling my face against her neck, inhaling softly, relishing the warmth and the silkiness of her skin.

I chuckled lowly. "Sam?"

"Yeah?"

"Next time can I just ask you out without having to put up so much money?"

**_The End!_** :)

**_Note: _**_Um...? Review? Please? :)_


End file.
